


An Invigorating Arrangement

by 1478963255



Series: Partake of my Lover [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Facials, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Spit Kink, Submissive Ferdinand, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, War, blowjob, switch dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: All remaining members at Garreg Mach convene to discuss a plan to take down Edelgard. With tensions, running high, Hubert asks Claude and Ferdinand to rejoin him in the bedroom with their usual arrangement.However, the three men notice that another person is in greater need of stress relief - the tormented prince regent of Faerghus, Dimitri.M/M threesome/ foursome. Dom/sub undertones, spit kink, blowjobs, switching, etc. Anonymous request and self-indulgent. Tags will be added as chapters are added.





	1. Invitation

“How wonderful of you to join us, Lord Dimitri.”

The prince regent of Fhirdiad and Faerghus grumbled at Hubert’s greeting. He swept past the tactician into the meeting and convergence room, thick fur cloak sweeping on the floor behind his heavy strides. His boots clumped heavily against the cold stone floor and with a crushing grip, he yanked a chair out from the table and sat down upon it.

Where his gauntlets had sunken into the wood, it had splintered and crushed under his grip. Hubert regarded it with calm but watchful eyes.

The last few weeks had been turbulent; the Alliance came under attack from the Empire, ambushed and caught off-guard. Soldiers and mages tore through the Leicester Alliance streets and massacred any who stood in their way; man, woman or child. A crazed man led them, with brown hair curtained at the front of his forehead and a maniacal smile slashed across his face, commanding plague-masked sorcerers to ignite straw-roofed homes. His crazed cackle echoed through Hubert’s ears and rattled around with discord in his brain; he could not believe that he was once part of the same team and unit as this man. He might have turned out like this if he did not see the delirium manifesting within Edelgard.

Hubert recalled trying to reach out to her and how she had swatted his hand away forcefully and the whip of her silver hair and the madness in those lavender eyes. That was when he knew she was too far gone, lost to her bloodlust. However, wracked with grief for months following his departure from Fort Hresvelg, Hubert knew that Edelgard would not take his withdrawal from her service lightly.

That is what had inspired the brutal attack on the Leicester Alliance. Edelgard herself was not present but Claude immediately reached out to Lord Dimitri – a man who Hubert had not seen in over six long years since the day they fought in the church’s tombs. He had changed insurmountably.

Those hollow eyes haunted by the ghosts of his past. His posture had changed too; no longer did he carry himself with his head held high and his shoulders rolled back but he was hunched in on himself, chin to his chest but his feral darkened eyes constantly looked upwards, flickering wildly and darting around, surveying for any threats.

Dimitri sat at the table, in the present, with his heavy arms folded over themselves, elbows resting on the table. From the corner of his eye, Hubert could see Dimitri’s fingers picking at the edge of the table, pulling splinters of wood into his lap – was it nervousness? Anxiety? Frustration? _Who knew?_

The room was quiet with only the shuffling of papers from Byleth’s hands to be heard. She gestured for Hubert to take his seat at the table and soon the meeting began.

At the Table of the Eagle and Lion, sat the lords of their respective countries; Dimitri and Claude. Byleth headed the table as their old professor and on one side of him sat Hubert and beside him was Ferdinand. On Byleth’s other side, was Caspar and then Linhardt. The rest of Dimitri’s house filled out the edges of the table besides Dedue – Hubert realised the dark-skinned Duscur man was not alongside Dimitri and he thought he must have perished. It would also explain Dimitri’s horrendous mental state.

“Now that we’re all here, let’s begin,” Byleth said.

“Dimitri,” Claude jumped in. “I want to say thank you, for coming to our aid. Edelgard’s attack was… horrific and we lost a lot of lives. But you saved so many others so, thank you, sincerely.”

Dimitri grunted in response and kept his head low. Hubert and Ferdinand shared a nervous glance – they had their doubts about Dimitri’s presence at the monastery again, afraid that his trauma would resurface and cause him to go wild again. The rumours of his slaughters did not go amiss. Beneath the table, Hubert took a gentle hold of Ferdinand’s hand and their fingers interlaced.

Mercedes cleared her throat and spoke softly. “We couldn’t abandon you… it’s been a long time since we’ve all been together like this so I’m glad that we could all reunite.”

“Not _all_ of us are here,” Dimitri spat. Mercedes’ lips tightened and she knew he spoke about Dedue. She shrank back in her seat. Caspar cleared his throat and leapt in next.

“We’ll take her down, Dimitri! Don’t you worry about it!”

The prince laughed and stared hollowly at Caspar, a twisted grin twitching on his lip. “I will not rest until her head falls from her shoulders. Helping you was just a means of getting closer to Edelgard.”

Byleth and Claude both frowned but the Almyran spoke once more. “Regardless of _why_ you helped, you still did. And I’m grateful for that. We will help you take her down if you’ll allow us.”

Dimitri’s voice was low, growling ferally. “Do not interfere or get in my way or I will not hesitate to kill you too.”

Silence blanketed the room and Claude’s hand clenched at his clothes. Hubert squeezed Ferdinand’s hand reassuringly and Byleth sighed, shaking his head. His emerald hair fell into his eyes and with a delicate hand, he swept them from his face. “Enough. Edelgard is advancing on us and we have little to no time to prepare. With our territories working together, we can drive her back, reclaim our lands, our people, and bring her to her feet. We will cooperate with you, Dimitri, providing you do the same.”

Dimitri tutted annoyedly. “As you wish, _professor._”

“I am no longer your professor; we are comrades in arms.” There was a pause before Byleth’s voice took on a more serious tone. “It is about time that you began to behave as such.”

Dimitri barked a laugh. “Lecturing me still? You have not changed at all, professor.”

“Dimitri give it a rest, please. There’s no need for this,” Claude frowned, and the prince grumbled again, shifting in his seat. “All of us here want to work with you, we all have the same goal. I know things have been difficult for you-”

Dimitri’s fist thundered into the table and it shattered with his strength. Annette and Ashe let out mirrored terrified squeaks and Hubert bristled in his seat. He stared hard at Dimitri and began to consider blasting him away with magic - tormented as he was, his behaviour could soon endanger the whole cathedral and its inhabitants. He would kill him if he had to.

“You know _nothing_ of what I have endured. _Nothing!_” he roared. His voice thundered through the room and impulsively both Byleth and Hubert jumped to their feet. Hubert’s one hand was twitching with electricity, blue bolts dancing between his gloved fingers and Byleth’s hand rested on his ancient sword. The hallowed prince grunted angrily and sat with a sour expression on his face as Byleth stared him down with strong jade eyes. Hubert remained standing and did not let the thunder dissipate from his fingers just yet.

“Hubert, please,” Ferdinand pleaded softly. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Hubert slowly sat and kept his eyes closed. He could feel the tension in the room, and it was thick; not even Byleth’s sword or his magic could hope to cut through the choking unease in the room.

“Dimitri… you want to have Edelgard’s head and we can give you that. Just _please,_ work with us,” Claude said. His voice was gentle, bordering on pleading though there was no desperation in his voice. Hubert could see Dimitri turning the thought over in his head and he held his head in his hands. He truly was tormented; was he even in a fit state to fight? He would probably still cleave through enemies whether or not he was fit, driven by his lust for revenge.

“... what is the plan?” Dimitri asked. His voice was quiet, and Mercedes let a gentle smile crawl across her lips. Caspar sighed full of relief and swiped the back of his hand across his brow. Byleth, as cool as ever, appeared unperturbed by the whole performance and rolled out a yellowed papyrus scroll. Ashe stood and weighed down the corners and Byleth held the others.

It was a map of Fódlan, and several areas had been marked with black ink, scratched out, circled, arrows pointing, and it looked like a madman’s thinking. But Byleth was exactly that, if not brilliant.

“Their recent attack on Leicester Alliance territory tells me that Edelgard is hellbent on causing chaos. I believe her initial mission has changed.”

“Initial mission?” Annette asked.

Hubert nodded and stood, still holding onto Ferdinand’s one hand - half to reassure the redhead, and half to calm himself. “Yes; she originally wanted to abolish the Church of Seiros not because she was against religion but because she was against Crests and their power within the Church, which dominated most of Fódlan.”

“Edelgard hates crests? Doesn’t she have two inside her?” Annette quizzed, frowning as if she didn’t understand.

Hubert hesitated for a moment and then turned to Ferdinand. The two shared a knowing look and with a slow nod from his lover, Hubert breathed in.

“There are things you do not know about Lady Edelgard. She has suffered tremendously at the hands of those who were closest to her. When she was a child, she was… experimented on. She had twelve siblings and all of them perished… except for her. She never had white hair when she was young; I remember the golden-brown tones of her hair when we were both younger.”

A weak laugh passed Hubert’s lips and Dimitri scoffed. “Do not try and make excuses for that monstrous woman.”

Hubert shook his head. “No, I cannot excuse her actions any longer. I am merely explaining how she has come to be this way.” All surrounding the table fell quiet and so Hubert continued. “She was experimented on, to see if a child could bear the power of two crests… and she was the only success of those experiments. Her newfound power was sought after by the Empire, and even members of her own family, who thought that if she ascended the throne, she would be able to topple the Church and rule all of Fódlan under Empire rule.”

“She wanted to rule all of Fódlan?” Ashe murmured to himself.

“It was not her desire but rather the wishes of her family around her; Edelgard has long wanted to crush the Church of Seiros simply because those around her, ever since she was a young girl, instilled it into her, brainwashing her. But, as our professor Byleth has now said, her actions are erratic and uncoordinated, and absolutely mad. She has no reason to attack the people of Leicester Alliance; they have no association to Garreg Mach or Crests.”

Byleth nodded and continued on Hubert’s behalf. “It is my belief that she only sees red; blood clouds her vision, death controls her now. She wishes to slaughter any and all in her way.”

Caspar groaned and hung his head in his hands, pulling at his blue hair. “To think… our Edie had been suffering so much all those years ago and we didn’t even notice.”

Dimitri’s feral growl ripped through the room. “_Enough!_ This ‘tragic backstory’ holds no relevance now. If I didn’t know any better, I would say you were almost trying to persuade everyone here to her side out of pity.” He laughed darkly and lifted one blue eye to stare up at Hubert. “I would not put it past you, lapdog.”

Hubert’s lip curled up into a snarl and his hand twitched again. “Say it once more and you will be blown from this dimension.”

Byleth raised a hand and stared between the two men. “Hubert has joined our cause and has been with us for several long months. His information, strategy and point of view have proven invaluable.”

“You think he is not merely playing the long game? Baiting you all in, like dogs hungering for the taste of bloody meat…” Dimitri leaned back in his chair and tilted his head backwards and stared up at the ceiling with a wide eye, bordering on insanity. Claude shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“We have all welcomed Hubert with open arms, Dimitri. If you don’t want to, that’s your call. But we trust him,” the Almyran prince said.

The Faerghan prince said nothing and continued to stare at the ceiling, finally falling silent. Seizing his opportunity, Byleth pointed at the map, following long black arrows he had drawn on.

“As we’ve now concluded, Edelgard’s attacks are barbaric and unprovoked. She has been sieging on market villages for no apparent reason; they have been left unpillaged, with bodies strewn through the streets.”

Mercedes gasped quietly and Annette’s hands flew to her mouth. Such was the horror of war and although they had become long accustomed to it, it did not make dealing with it any easier. Ashe’s rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

“You mean, the supplies are left behind? So, she’s attacking… for fun?”

“_Gods,_ no…” Mercedes shuddered.

Byleth slowly nodded. “I believe so. Either this is a bit of sport for her, or she has completely lost all semblances of sanity. For the past few months -in fact since Hubert’s departure- Edelgard has been attacking our borders relentlessly.”

“What can we do? Do we just take her out?” Caspar asked hands planted firmly against the table. He leaned forward and with a silver gauntleted hand, pointed at a cross marked between Garreg Mach and the Empire’s territory. “Let’s attack her here!”

Ashe shook his head slowly. “I think engaging Edelgard so recklessly might get us all killed.”

Caspar threw his hands up in the air. “So, what, we’re just going to wait as she slaughters more innocent people? Well, I can’t take that!”

Linhardt stifled a yawn and finally spoke. “Caspar’s idea isn’t bad.”

All turned to look at the crest scholar, who tucked a wispy strand of emerald green hair behind his ear. Smacking his lips sleepily, he scratched the back of his neck and arched his back like a cat stretching from a nap. “I think it might work. She has not yet attacked this village; therefore, we may be able to pre-empt her attack.”

Dimitri’s head lifted and he glanced at Linhardt briefly, then down at the map. _Yes. Perhaps that could work._ His voice croaked out, low and hoarse with a rough rasp to it. “Linhardt may have an idea. If we move to this village, evacuate all civilians to the monastery, we can lie in wait for her.”

The people of the conference all looked between one another and then back up to Byleth. Hubert stared at his professor and the other stared back; they communicated silently, running the scheme through their minds as they attempted to conjure every possible outcome and its counters. Before Hubert could finish thinking, Claude stood and clapped his hands loudly.

“That settles it then; we will collect supplies and prepare ourselves and by the end of the month, we will move out for the village.”

“W-Wait, shouldn’t we have a vote?” Annette piped up. She had a worried expression across her face.

“A vote? What for?” Hubert asked. Annette seemed to shrink in her seat beneath his gaze and she kept her mouth closed. He didn’t mean to intimidate her: they were comrades and all working towards a common goal now and yet, some members of the party still feared him. Ferdinand’s warm hand was a reminder that he was not all that bad.

“Dimitri?” Byleth asked. All eyes turned to the prince who sat in his chair, arms folded across his heavily plated chest and leg bouncing with agitation. His eyes were shut, and his brow was furrowed so deeply Hubert was sure it would leave scars. His mouth was pulled tight and his hair covered his contemplative face until he spoke.

“Whatever gets us closer to her so that I choke the life from her, I will commit to,” he said, flexing his hands into open and closed palms before himself, as if imagining the woman’s delicate white throat being crushed in his palm. Hubert watched him with steady eyes and exhaled; long had he protected Edelgard from the very man he was guiding towards her. For years had he threatened Dimitri with magic and a swift knife to the throat and yet, here he was, wielding the same blade as the prince who sought to slice it through Edelgard’s everything. The tossing and turning of regret and trouble ebbed in his stomach like violent waves.

Claude let a smile cross his lips. “I think we’ll sort out the finer details at a later date. I’m just glad we could come to some sort of conclusion today.” He laughed loudly but only Caspar joined in, half as energetic.

Linhardt held his hand over his mouth and slowly stood from his chair. “If we’ve reached an agreement, I’ll head to bed. All of this shouting has left me with quite the headache.”

Mercedes and Annette stood too and bowed their thanks to all in the room before leaving, arms linked together. Ashe and Caspar left together too, chatting animatedly, excited by their reunion - Hubert would never have expected the hyper brawler and timid archer to be friends and yet, they were.

Only he, Ferdinand, Claude, Byleth and Dimitri remained in the room now. Byleth rerolled the map scroll, and Hubert shot Claude a look.

It was a look that Claude knew. He shot him back an incredulous one and mouthed a single word.

_Tonight?_

Hubert nodded. Ferdinand watched the exchange and swallowed over the hot lump in his throat. Claude held Hubert’s gaze and then tilted his head in Dimitri’s direction, who sat still at the table like a statue, unmoving.

_Oh. Now that would be interesting._

Given the day’s stressful nature, Hubert had already approached Claude at breakfast and apologised for the abruptness of the request. Claude nearly spat out his cereal - despite the numerous occasions Claude was being asked to join Hubert and Ferdinand in the bedroom, his reaction was still as abrasive and crass as the first. He still choked on his food. Claude had yet to become accustomed to being asked to fuck another man’s boyfriend, but he still shivered with apprehension every time Hubert approached, hoping he would ask that day.

That morning, he did. Hubert knew that with Dimitri’s unpredictable nature, tensions were likely to rise in the conference room; thankfully, things had remained relatively calm but thought that some stress relief would not go amiss for all three parties usually involved.

However, staring at the blonde-haired shell of a prince whom he once knew, the person who needed the most stress relief, was him.

Hubert glanced at Ferdinand and gestured silently with his head towards Dimitri. Ferdinand looked over and his cheeks flushed scarlet. Hubert stooped to his level and cupped his cheek, caressing it.

“You do not have to,” he whispered. “It can be just us, the three of us, as usual, Or I can ask Caspar if that is what you wish.”

Claude pouted and hissed. “Hey, you invited _me!_”

Hubert ignored the golden archer and instead focused on Ferdinand’s expression. His soft brown eyes roamed over Dimitri; those broad shoulders, the narrow waist and his face; handsome, but tormented. He ached to pepper his face with gentle kisses and hope to rouse some relief from the torn prince. If he could not, perhaps the feral regent would instead be rough with him and take him with such ferocity that no man had ever taken him before. The idea of being used by Dimitri for his animalistic desires sent a burning heat down to his cock and he twitched in his trousers.

Ferdinand nodded. “I think… inviting the prince would be an invigorating experience.”

Hubert smirked slowly and traced a thumb over his lover’s lip, without care that Byleth was watching. “If that is what you wish.”

“Dimitri,” Claude spoke. The blonde didn’t raise his head. “Dimitri, I’d like for you to join us.”

He laughed breathily. “Join you?”

“Yeah. Since you seem to have all this tension inside of you and you know… you still don’t exactly trust Hubert yet, why not join us for some drinks tonight?”

The lone blue eye shot up to glare at Claude. “You must be jesting.”

“I jest not!” Claude grinned, pushing from his seat and sauntering around the large table to sit beside the prince, perching his behind on the table. “It will be a wonderful team-building exercise.”

“You drink yourself into oblivion during a _war_? You truly are unprincipled, Claude.”

The archer hummed and tilted his head to the side coyly, “Hmm, perhaps. but until the enemy comes knocking on our door, I want to enjoy life as much as I can. Perhaps you should do the same.”

“Edelgard _is_ at our door,” he growled, fists clenching tightly again.

“I think you’ll find that soon, _we_ will be at _hers_. Now come unwind. I hate to see you so highly strung. I miss the timid prince of our school years.” Claude ventured a laugh and Hubert watched as Dimitri growled and kicked his chair out from beneath himself. It slid across the floor and crashed into the wall, shattering the back and its legs completely. Dimitri’s face was like thunder - curse Claude and his ungracious mouth. For such an intelligent man, sometimes he lacked tact.

A gentle voice spoke. “Dimitri.”

Hubert turned to see Ferdinand had stood and was now approaching the angry prince. Fear flashed in his stomach; what if Dimitri lashed out? What if he hurt Ferdinand? If a single silky red coloured strand on Ferdinand’s gorgeous head was hurt, Hubert knew he would not hesitate this time to annihilate Dimitri.

“Please, I would like for you to join us. It will be in my room, in the dormitories… you remember which room is mine, right? It’s just down the hall from yours.” Ferdinand spoke quietly, fluttering his fair eyelashes upwards and though Hubert could feel his stomach curl with envy, he allowed Ferdinand to use his wily charms to disarm the prince.

“I cannot believe that even you, the son of Aegir, would join in with such… frivolities,” Dimitri spat. Ferdinand flinched and looked up, trying to put a strong and brave expression on his face.

“My father is dead. I live my life how I wish…. and I wish to have Edelgard deposed. But, like Claude, I live my life freely now and I will allow myself to indulge occasionally. We never know which day may be our last.” Ferdinand paused. “Do you not yearn for a moment of respite too?”

Dimitri frowned hard and grumbled to himself. He had spent so many long years hellbent on revenge that he had not taken much time for himself; before returning to the monastery, he forgot the last time he bathed and soothing feeling of hot water against his skin. He remembered the comforting smell of lavender invading his nostrils in the sauna and bathhouse and the fragrant aromatic taste of chamomile tea dancing across his starved taste-buds. He had lost most of his sense of taste and found most foods bland but there was a softness to chamomile tea that he found, admittedly, rather pleasant. He also enjoyed the strength of cheese, finding that was one of the few foods he could actively enjoy.

Perhaps it would not be a poor idea to take Ferdinand up on his invitation.

“What exactly… will we be doing?”

Ferdinand’s cheeks turned pink, but Claude stepped up, clapping a hand on the red head’s shoulders, saving him. “Ah, just some friendly time drinking between old friends!”

Dimitri shot a glare towards Hubert. “_Friends_… is that so.”

Hubert met the other’s eyes and sighed softly, placing a hand across his chest and bowing before Dimitri. “Lord Dimitri, we are war with Lady Edelgard, not with each other. I have put my past behind me… I hope you can do the same for me.”

Dimitri growled lowly and stepped into Hubert’s face. He snarled and jabbed a finger into the other’s chest aggressively. “If you make _one_ move that puts me on edge… know that I will not hesitate to carve your skin from your bones.”

Hubert tilted his head back confidently and smirked. “_Oh_, believe me, I will not move a _muscle._”

Claude laughed awkwardly and Ferdinand bristled but blushed all the same. Both men knew that in that night, Hubert would be still and that it would be Dimitri moving, blushing and panting.


	2. Respite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Lord Dimitri joins Hubert, Ferdinand and Claude in the bedroom. Initially shocked by what he sees he allows him a moment of respite, losing himself in the passion and intensity of raw, animalistic _fucking_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long ass wait on this part. I've literally been writing this for over a week... chapter 1 was only 4k words and chapter 2 is 13k... 13k words of pure smut. I only apologise for the wait and not for what I actually wrote.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please don't hesitate to leave any comments or suggestions!

Dimitri wrung his hands over and over one another nervously until his skin was red and almost raw. He sat on his bed, elbows resting on his spread knees and his head was hung low. He had managed to scrape his hair back into a rough ponytail so that only a few strands hung loose in front of his face.

He was dressed down – as Claude had instructed – in a simple off-white tunic and fitted black trousers. He wore a pair of black leather boots – something his old professor Byleth had gifted him years ago and thankfully, despite their many years collecting dust at the cathedral, they still fit. It relieved his feet to not have to clunk about in thick heavy greaves all day.

The nervousness clung to him like a thin blanket of icy sweat; he stared down at the carpet and rolled his hands over one another. A culmination of nervousness and uncertainty tossed and turned in his stomach, churning until he felt borderline nervous. Dimitri allowed himself this brief moment of human respite to feel anxious; he was alone in his room after all. Claude had explained that it would be nothing more than just a casual gathering in Ferdinand’s room with some wine and other drinks. Yet, Dimitri was almost overwhelmed with anxiety.

He regretted accepting the invitation; sharing a room with others who he had not seen in almost six years was a daunting and potentially life-threatening prospect, especially when one of those men was once the lapdog of the woman he still sought to kill. Dimitri bit at his lower lip in concentration; Hubert did seem… _different,_ however. Kinder, softer, if not still as imposing and intimidating as he was all those years ago. His face was pallid, bordering on translucent with how pale he was but he was handsome, nonetheless. His jawline was chiselled and strong, with a chin that jutted out perfectly from his face. His eyes, though sunken with a heavy brow that cast a permanent shadow, still glinted gold in low candlelight, flickering with a kind of malicious mirth.

Perhaps Hubert really had changed; Dimitri did not miss the way his hand and Ferdinand’s seemed glued together throughout the conference under the table. He was far more civil now than he ever thought possible.

Dimitri shook his head and pulled at his hair again. Curse this frailty.

He hated this feeling; _friendships. Intimacy._ It left him feeling weak and exposed and after having his inner-walls raised for so long, it was nigh-impossible to bring it back down. Every crack and fracture in that metaphorical wall made Dimitri feel even more defenceless. Yet, there was something comforting in that sensitivity; the feeling of allowing others close once again.

_Yes… it had been too long since he had enjoyed the company of friends._

Finally standing, Dimitri left his room and paced down the hall a few doors down. The Church seemed lively again, even if he could only hear the muffled voices behind closed doors. From Ferdinand’s room, he could hear Claude unmistakable chuckle; deep and like sugared honey. His hand slowly came to rap against the door, and he knocked strongly but nervously three times.

The oak door flew open and Claude stood at it, gesturing widely with his arms open in a friendly manner. In his other hand, he had a goblet of deep burgundy liquid and judging by the strength of his breath, it was unmistakably wine.

“Dimitri! You came!”

“You extended the invitation. It would have been rude to decline,” he grumbled, as if he were excusing himself. Claude laughed and clapped a hard hand onto the prince’s back and guided him into the room. Dimitri’s eyes immediately darted about his surroundings, trying to look for any threats or concealed dangers.

Ferdinand sat at his bed, legs folded beneath him with a friendly smile on his face and a flute of red wine held in his lap. His hair had been braided, mimicking Mercedes’ style; perhaps she had been the one who styled it. It swept over his right shoulder and showed off his smooth neck. Dimitri’s eyes did not overlook the pale violet bruises blooming along that pale skin and wondered if Mercedes had left them there to.

Hubert sat in a chair at Ferdinand’s desk. Dressed down in clothes similar to his own, he fingered the rim of his wine glass though it looked half-full, as if he hadn’t drunk any. His eye met Dimitri’s single eye and the two men shared an icy stare before Claude haphazardly threw an arm around Dimitri’s shoulder and dragged the other down unexpectedly.

“Would you like a drink? I’m afraid we don’t have much choice, but you’ll like it, trust me,” Claude grinned, reaching for the last glass and a bottle of cherry-red wine and he already began to fill it up without waiting for Dimitri’s reply. The prince took in his surroundings properly this time, amazed by the luxury in the small room. His eyes were drawn to the scarlet curtains, the deep coloured wood of the dresser and bedframe, the countless pillows amassed at the head of the bed and the silk of Ferdinand’s bedclothes.

A glass was shoved into his hand and Dimitri took it without much choice. He brought to his nose; he could still barely smell it, though he would have described it only as ‘strong’. He brought it to his lips and sipped it; yes, not much to taste but he could feel the pungent strength of it on his taste buds. He smiled nervously and Claude hung off his neck with an arm looped around him.

“Ah, lighten up! We’re all friends here now!”

Dimitri laughed nervously and chanced a glance at Hubert who just quirked his eyebrow at him. Dimitri quickly avoided the other’s gaze and took another nervous sip of his drink. Ferdinand appeared content with his space on the bed until an awkward silence washed over the room.

“Ah, please sit, Dimitri,” Ferdinand smiled, gesturing to the bed beside him. The prince swallowed hard and laughed anxiously, shaking his head and raising a hand.

“I’m quite content with standing for now, but thank you,” he said. Ferdinand shrugged and acquiesced to the prince’s rejection, allowing Claude to jump onto the bed beside him and nestle uncomfortably close. Both men almost spilt their wine onto the sheets and Ferdinand chastised Claude vehemently but the Almyran just laughed and brushed him off.

Hubert too, chuckled, watching the pair on the bed. So, this is what friendship was. _No duties, no regulations, no restrictions just… unfiltered emotion, relaxation and trust between all parties._ Dimitri watched Claude sweep his fingers against Ferdinand’s face and brush some stray ginger strands from the other’s smooth face. Those dark brown eyes were deep, with a depth that Dimitri had not yet noticed before. Perhaps it was the few sips of wine coursing through his abstinent veins that were causing him to notice the perfection of Ferdinand’s smile or of the way his nightclothes exposed some of creamy chest.

“Dimitri, you can relax, you know,” Claude grinned, leaning on one hand. His legs kicked about, and Dimitri noticed the Leicester Alliance leader was not wearing boots and his beige trousers had been rolled halfway up his calves. A dainty golden ankle bracelet dangled about and swung with every gentle kick.

“I have not relaxed for… almost six years…” he admitted.

Claude threw his head back to laugh and shot him a wide grin. “Let’s try almost quadrupling that number, your highness. I don’t think I’ve _ever_ seen you relaxed.”

Ferdinand stifled a gentle laugh behind one of his hands and Hubert too chuckled darkly. Dimitri’s face flushed and he hid his scowl by taking a long gulp of his wine, nursing it between his sweaty hands. 

“Aha, I regret to admit that you may be correct… it has been a long time since I have allowed myself any sort of time to unwind,” Dimitri confessed. He swirled the dark red liquid around in his glass and for a moment, he faltered. His eyes went wide and he perceived the liquid in the glass as blood. His throat became parched and he wanted to down the rest of the glass’ contents and imagine the wine was the blood of his enemies – that it was _Edelgard’s_ blood.

A gentle hand woke him from his stupor. Ferdinand held onto his hand and gazed up at the prince, concern glittering in those deep chocolate eyes. Dimitri’s breath was shallow and quick and even Claude gazed at him with some semblance of worry. Hubert, as ever, appeared indifferent.

“Dimitri… if this is too much, please do not force yourself,” Ferdinand said quietly. He held tightly around Dimitri’s shaking hands that clutched at the wine glass. With a hard swallow, Dimitri threw his head back and swallowed the rest of the wine, convincing himself it was just his imagination that it tasted strongly of copper.

“I am not forcing myself… though… to some degree, I am.”

“It is alright.”

Dimitri laughed and shook his head, breathing in steadily, trying to slow his quick chest. “I am just… unaccustomed to such friendliness and hospitality. Forgive me.”

Ferdinand smiled gently and shook his head, holding the wine bottle up to Dimitri. He gestured with it and the prince nodded all too quickly; having something to toy within his hands and to roll around his mouth might distract himself from the curdling bloodlust overwhelming his mind. Ferdinand uncorked the bottle and re-filled Dimitri’s glass to halfway and then topped up his own.

“Well, you’d better get used to it!” Claude shouted, raising his glass. “To friendship!”

Ferdinand smiled brightly. “Yes, to friendship.”

Hubert finally picked up his glass and raised it upwards. “To a new dawn; may it come all too soon.”

Dimitri sighed and nodded, choosing not to say anything but to instead clink his glass against Ferdinand’s and take a long drawn out sip of his wine. He let it rest on his mouth before swallowing it, his Adam’s apple bobbing with the strong gulp. The warm feeling spreading through his body was foreign; how long had it been since he had felt this warmth? Was it intoxication? No, he had not yet drunk enough for that… this warmth certainly was the beginning of lasting bonds.

Ferdinand retook his seat beside Claude on the bed and the Almyran curled into the other, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. He blew some cold ear into the noble’s ear and although he bristled and his back shot straight, he let a laugh escape.

“You are already far too gone, Claude,” Ferdinand said. Claude hummed and danced a gentle hand along Ferdinand’s thigh. He had always been too ‘touchy’ for Dimitri’s liking; always happy to engage in skin-to-skin contact and invading other’s personal space. However, Ferdinand didn’t seem to mind and allowed those dark tactile fingers to trail further along his thigh.

“Perhaps… I’ve lost count of how many glasses I’ve had,” he grinned. Claude nestled his nose into Ferdinand’s ear and Dimitri did not miss the rosy blush spreading across the redhead noble’s fair cheeks. He swallowed and looked away nervously, at Hubert, who, to his utter bewilderment, was staring and concentrating hard on the scene before him. Those golden eyes of his were focused and strong, admiring the way Claude tickled into Ferdinand.

“This will be your fourth,” Hubert said. Claude hummed and tapped a finger against his chin and held his glass up to his face in his other hand, watching the wine swirl around with one eye focused and the other closed, as if he were drawing an arrow.

“You might be right,” he agreed and then with a sharp tilt of his head, he knocked back the remnants of his glass. He smacked his lips loudly and Ferdinand laughed as Hubert rolled his eyes. Claude grinned widely and wiggled his glass in his hand. _“Fifth.”_

“This is not a competition,” Hubert laughed, crossing one leg over another. Dimitri watched the dynamic between the three play out – it was strange, something he would never have expected and yet, it was comfortable and real. Hubert was as stoic and calm as ever, with a sarcastic kind of mirth slipping from his lips every so often. Ferdinand was kind, gentle and noble, if not somewhat quieter than what Dimitri remembered. Claude – as ever – was loud, friendly and relaxed.

Sometimes, Dimitri found that he envied Claude – the conventions of Almyra were so different from those of Faerghus, let alone Fódlan. Things were far more tranquil in the far regions of Almyra and one day, Dimitri thought he would like to visit. The relaxed nature of Claude was by no chance a by-product of just his personality but from the culture of the hot land. He was often happy, grinning and smiling – even if Dimitri knew he was always calculating, always scheming behind those crinkled eyes.

Dimitri made the conscious effort to relax his shoulders, finding the muscles in his neck tight and sore. He brought the glass back to his lips and watched with a steady blue-eyed gaze when Claude gave Ferdinand’s thigh a soft squeeze. The nobleman squeaked and Claude laughed again at the high-pitched noise. Ferdinand blushed red and like Dimitri, sought to hide her embarrassment in the wine he sipped delicately.

Dimitri cleared his throat awkwardly and Hubert turned to look at him. “Does this make you uncomfortable?”

“O-Oh no! Not at all! I just-”

“You have been staring for some time,” Hubert smirked. Dimitri’s face turned scarlet and he could not ignore the heat rising to his cheeks. He cursed himself inwardly when Hubert’s throaty chuckle vibrated in his eardrums. He hadn’t even realised how eagerly he had been watching Claude run his hands all over Ferdinand.

“I don’t mind you watching, you know,” Claude winked. “I’ve always loved an audience.”

“Claude!” Dimitri cried out, aghast. He was almost as insatiable as Sylvain, bordering on debauched, Dimitri thought. The Almyran laughed again and swept whatever loose strands hung from Ferdinand’s braid back over his shoulder and he nuzzled into the other’s pale neck. Dimitri averted his gaze.

“An audience of two this time might be much more fun,” Claude continued, and Dimitri froze. _An audience of two? He had done this before?_

“You… you have done this sort of thing… before?” Dimitri ventured, unable to control his own curiosity. Ferdinand angled his head to the side slightly so that Claude could brush his lips over that sort skin and all breath left Dimitri’s body. Watching such a simple yet intimate gesture made his toes curl in his boots and the blood fight to collect in his face and his crotch. They were so bold before him and Hubert, all this time, still said nothing and only sat with a confident smirk on his face.

“Mmh, quite a few times… haven’t we, Ferdie?”

“Claude… please, it is embarrassing…” Ferdinand whimpered. The quiver in his voice was borderline erotic and Dimitri almost shattered the glass in his hand. He knocked back the rest of it and slammed it down on the desk beside Hubert’s still-full glass.

“Embarrassing? Ah, come on… you aren’t embarrassed when your legs are in the air, are you, Ferdie?” Claude crooned. Ferdinand whimpered and trembled, fingers fisting in the bedsheets beneath him as he flushed with embarrassment though he made no attempt to move away from Claude’s wandering and hungry lips and hands.

“Please, such words are…” Dimitri began. He raised a hand to cover his face and almost staggered backwards, unsteady on his feet.

“My, I did not think I would see it; the prince regent of Faerghus _blushing,_” Hubert jeered. He tilted his head up at the blonde, who was staring at the floor and his own feet. “To think that such a meek creature hid within the feral animal that parades through these cathedral walls.”

Bristling with humiliation, Dimitri dropped the hand from his face and glared daggers at Hubert. Perhaps it still wasn’t too late to strangle him and rip his skin from his bones. But the tortured moan coming from the bed before him caused Dimitri’s head to whip around and he stared, open-mouthed at the two on the bed.

Claude’s mouth was attacking Ferdinand’s neck and his lips were kissing and sucking over the skin, dipping lower to the edge of his crimson silky bedclothes. Claude’s fingers were deft and quick, undoing the front buttons with ease as if he’d done it a hundred times before. Ferdinand mewled under the other’s touch and keened his head to the side so that Claude could kiss more of his pale skin.

“Do you enjoy what you see, _Lord_ Dimitri?” Hubert sneered, emphasising the title. Dimitri was frozen into a trance, staring at the couple on the bed who so openly engaged in intimacy whilst he and Hubert watched.

“I… This sort of thing…” He cleared his throat and straightened his back, trying to divert attention from himself. “How long have Claude and Ferdinand been in a relationship?”

Claude drew back from Ferdinand’s neck and Dimitri caught the way the pale skin glistened with moisture, slick with saliva from the dark-skinned archer’s attack. “Oh no, Ferdinand and I are not in a relationship. Ferdie is Hubert’s partner.”

All time seemed to stop around Dimitri; _no, such a thing couldn’t be true, could it?_ And yet, the teasing smirk crawling across Hubert’s lips lead him to believe that it was as true as could be.

“Gods, Hubert… you allow this?”

The dark-haired man smirked and leaned his head against the back of his one knuckle, golden eye shimmering in the candlelight. “Allow it? I _encourage_ it.”

“You…”

Dimitri had to reach out for the desk and steady himself when the words left Hubert’s lips. He had never heard of such an arrangement before; he knew that Sylvain often had one-night affairs with various men and women and that was as promiscuous a thing that Dimitri knew of. But to be watched, and actively _encouraged_ to engage in such intimate acts with a man whilst his partner watched? If Dimitri did not know any better, judging by the pleased look on Ferdinand’s face, cocky grin on Claude’s and the satisfied smirk on Hubert’s, he would have thought it a torture method for the one watching.

“I have never… heard of such an arrangement,” Dimitri managed out.

“Truly? It is not that rare… Caspar has also been engaged with Ferdinand too. It was how we brought Claude into all of this,” Hubert said, gesturing with an open palm. Claude hid his face in Ferdinand’s long red hair and grumbled, pouting.

“Let’s not talk about how I came to join this situation...I’m still not over how mortifying it was.”

Ferdinand laughed quietly and gently caressed the back of Claude’s head, fingers running through the short wild locks. The Almyran hummed happily and returned to kissing the skin of Ferdinand’s neck. Dimitri’s fingers sank into the wood of the polished desk and he knew he would leave a solid groove where his fingers had clutched deathly tight.

“This… arrangement of yours… you… enjoy it?” Dimitri ventured to Hubert, who was focused instead on the two men leaning into one another’s touches on the bed.

“Of course, why else would I allow it?”

“But… to share one’s lover or partner… I could not even begin to imagine doing such a thing.”

“Ah, Dedue must have treated you very well.”

Dimitri’s cheeks turned scarlet and his head whipped around. _No… there was no way._ Hubert glanced over and relished in the shocked and frightened expression on Dimitri’s face. “You were not so covert as you would like to believe.”

“H-How-”

“You think no-one noticed the way you melted under Dedue’s touch when his hand came to your shoulder? Or how he would leave your room late at night with hair dishevelled and uniform wrinkled?” Hubert barked a laugh and stared back at the two men on the bed. “You are even more foolish than I first believed.”

Dimitri felt the wood of the edge of the desk splinter beneath his grip, but he didn’t care. He growled lowly in his chest and could feel his blood beginning to boil. “_Don’t_ say his name.”

“Ooh, sensitive, are we? Do you miss his touch, Lord Dimitri?”

The prince fell silent for a moment and he let his eyes wander back to Claude and Ferdinand who was, by now, stripped of his shirt and only remained in his silky bottoms. Claude’s hands were roaming across Ferdinand’s broad and well-muscled chest, speckled here and there with silvery scars. He imagined those were Dedue’s thick hands tracing his scars instead.

“I miss… everything about him,” Dimitri said wistfully. Hubert hummed in thought.

“But you miss the way his hands feel against your skin, do you not? I wonder if he was gentle with you… judging by your reactions, I can only imagine you were blushing like a young girl under his touch… or perhaps,” Hubert laughed between words. “He was rough with you, treating you like the animal he knew you were inside.”

“_Hubert,_” Dimitri growled, almost threateningly. How dare that man speak Dedue’s name and talk about such intimacies that he had shared with his vassal. The prince watched raptly as Ferdinand leaned back onto his palms, letting his empty wineglass drip its last remaining contents onto his immaculately white sheets though he didn’t seem to care, head tossed back to bare his throat to Claude’s eager teeth. The dark-skinned man continued to his pursuit down the other’s chest.

“We have rules,” Hubert stated. Dimitri turned to look at him curiously. “If you care to join in.”

“J-Join?” Dimitri gasped inwardly, staring wide-eyed between Hubert who sat so calmly and with so much poise at the desk, one leg folded over the other and his fingers massaging up and down the stem of the wine glass, and the two men lost in one another’s embrace on the bed.

“Of course. I am not a man to deprive another of his needs… well, not any longer at least,” he shrugged.

In all his years, Dimitri never thought such an invitation would have been extended to him. He had lain with men before, yes - actually, only one - but the thought of joining Claude and Ferdinand on the bed filled him with a sort of hot fear one got before the rush of battle. The mere notion of laying with someone other than Dedue made Dimitri well up with guilt; how would his vassal have felt about him laying with another? Would he have encouraged Dimitri to seek his own happiness and pleasure now that he was gone? Or he would have hoped he would stay loyal forever?

“The rules are relatively simple,” Hubert continued. “You cannot leave marks upon Ferdinand’s body; no teeth no scratches. Though Claude is always pushing this boundary.” The dark-haired man grumbled, and Claude shot him a cheeky smirk from his lover’s neck, teasingly grazing his teeth against the flawless skin to draw a rise out of Hubert.

“The second rule is that you cannot kiss him. That privilege is reserved for me only. I am sure you can respect that.”

Dimitri nodded slowly watching Claude kiss down Ferdinand’s chest and his nimble fingers toyed with the drawstrings at his scarlet silky nightclothes. Hubert chuckled.

“So you have agreed to join.”

_Oh._ Dimitri had agreed and nodded so absentmindedly that he did not realise what he was agreeing to. Honestly, his mind was already made up; his throat was parched watching the two men caress one another and the pale redhead keen into the dark skin of the Almyran lord and he was now hyper-aware of the tightness at the front of his slacks.__

_ _“I… It appears so,” Dimitri admitted. Hubert shifted in his seat with smug grin crawling across his thin pale lips; _yes. Exactly as he had wanted._ He knew that Dimitri craved human affection, could see it in the way his eyes roamed over every inch of the naked stripping bodies before him, tangled in one another and he ached to join them. Hubert’s watchful eye danced down Dimitri’s body and caught the unmistakable tenting in his trousers._ _

_ _“The final rule is that I will, of course, be watching the entire time. Though it seems that you have no qualms with this already.”_ _

_ _“That seems fair.”_ _

_ _“Good. Then you may join Claude and Ferdinand on the bed now.”_ _

_ _The prince swallowed hard and wanted to move but found himself frozen to the spot by the soft-leather soles of his boots and Hubert’s sudden words. When he left his room that evening, he had no idea that this sort of thing would befall him. His jaw was tight and almost sore with tension, but he thought if he relaxed, his teeth would chatter and clack against one another and betray him._ _

_ _Finally, for the first time in what felt like aeons, Ferdinand glanced over at Dimitri. His warm caramel eyes were half-lidded and hazy, and his pink lips were parted, panting softly as Claude’s lips circled over a nipple and he could see the wet muscle flicking it back and forth, sending jolts and shivers through the other’s pale body._ _

_ _“C-Claude… you are incredibly greedy tonight…” Ferdinand moaned out._ _

_ _Claude hummed and locked his emerald eyes upwards. “I think it might be because I’m having to share you with someone other than Hubert… I just want you all to myself tonight.”_ _

_ _“_Hah_… a-ah…” Ferdinand could only manage soft breaths out in response as he watched Dimitri slowly take a step forward. The prince’s heart was thundering in his chest and slowly his hand reached out and Ferdinand reached out too until their fingers graced one another’s, and electricity bolted through Dimitri’s body. Ferdinand’s fingers intertwined with Dimitri’s and he pulled him closer until the blonde kneeled on the bed and shifted close._ _

_ _Their faces were inches apart and Dimitri’s eyes flickered between Ferdinand’s lips and that warm chocolate gaze; he felt like he was melting under him, turning into a hot mess. His lips were parted, and he was suddenly aware of how chapped his lips were; would he still remember how to kiss? It had been years since he had done so… not that it mattered since kissing was strictly off-limits._ _

_ _“Touch him, Dimitri,” Hubert called out. The words guided his hand from Ferdinand’s and up the strong arm; it was not as muscled as his but still held an undeniable strength beneath supple and pale skin. Dimitri was astounded at how soft the noble was; Dedue was rough with coarse silver-haired arms that were marked with scars, earned from years of protecting him and being in his service. Ferdinand, however, was impossibly smooth, with almost hairless arms and sleek skin that was devoid of almost any blemishes as Dimitri’s fingers danced up to the bicep and over the shoulder._ _

_ _He dug his fingers in and squeezed, reassuring himself that this, indeed, was happening. Ferdinand closed his mouth briefly._ _

_ _“More… that felt good,” he whispered. Dimitri swallowed and squeezed Ferdinand’s shoulder again, sinking his fingers into the skin a little harder just beneath the shoulder blade, rolling the pads of his fingers downwards. Even though he was trying his hardest to hold back his own strength, he could hear the heady groan coming from the redhead’s lips as his strong fingers rolled through the muscle._ _

_ _Claude continued to suck on Ferdinand’s nipple and then started to move further downwards, dipping his hot tongue into the other’s delicate belly button._ _

_ _“Hmm… you said that I was greedy but look at you… reacting so earnestly to having two pairs of hands on you,” Claude grinned. Ferdinand closed his eyes and rolled his head back as if trying to lean away from the truth of Claude’s words; _he was right._ The feeling of two pairs of hands circling around his waist and massaging his shoulders felt wondrous and he couldn’t help how rapacious he felt; Ferdinand just wanted more, more, more._ _

_ _Dimitri shifted so that he settled behind Ferdinand’s body and he perched his chin onto the other’s shoulder, looking down the toned stomach and chest towards Claude’s bright green eyes. They were more mesmerizing and captivating than he remembered; shimmering with sparkling hues of green and flecks of gold dancing in those smouldering eyes._ _

_ _Ferdinand panted and slowly rocked his hips upwards so that Claude would move his tongue lower. It ran a long, hot, wet stripe across his waistline, and he hummed, satisfied. From this position, Dimitri felt like Claude was doing this to him, watching him with a hungry expression, starved for something he had not tasted in years._ _

_ _“What do you want, Ferdinand?”_ _

_ _“Please… I want you to…” he whimpered, voice trailing off and his final words lost to a high-pitched and indecipherable whisper._ _

_ _“Hmm? What was that?” Claude grinned, nipping with his sharp teeth and the skin of his abdomen. Ferdinand flinched and instinctively gripped at the bed beneath him but instead, his fingers dug into Dimitri’s thighs. It didn’t hurt at all and the prince barely reacted with more than a hush of hot breath._ _

_ _“Suck my c-cock, Claude, please… I am already at my wits’ end…” The nobleman laughed breathily and leaned his head back so that it leaned on Dimitri’s shoulder. The prince ran his hands gently up and down Ferdinand’s sides, skimming over the pronounced muscles and playing the ribs like the keys of a piano. _ _

_ _“What do you think, Hubert?”_ _

_ _For a moment, Dimitri had almost forgotten the tactician’s presence in the room; like a shadow, he loomed in the corner, almost out of sight but when he looked up that golden eye glinted with arousal. He could see it in the way his tongue darted out across his lips and his eyes roved all over Ferdinand’s body, barely casting a glance at the other two men. His entire focus and every drop of his desire was focused only on Ferdinand._ _

_ _“Perhaps… he should be the one to suck cock.”_ _

_ _Ferdinand whimpered and it was a mixture of both frustration and eagerness. Pushing up from Dimitri’s chest, he took both the prince and the Almyran by the hand and guided them from the bed. All three parties stood and then, with noble grace, Ferdinand sank to his knees on the plush red carpet. His face was flushed red, almost matching his hair and the blush spread down his neck and chest too. Dimitri watched with bated breath as Ferdinand’s gentle hand came up to caress the front of his slacks._ _

_ _The touch was electrifying; it had been _far too long_ since he had touched himself like this, let alone felt the tenderness of another’s hand over his aching cock. He bit his lip almost hard enough to draw blood and he spread his legs into a wide, stable stance so that if, by chance, his knees buckled, he would not crash clumsily to the floor._ _

_ _Claude snickered beside him watching Dimitri’s hands clench into tight fists. “Been a while, your Highness?”_ _

_ _Dimitri growled, low and animal-like in his throat, trying to fight back his growing blush and quickening breath. “Q-Quiet.”_ _

_ _“Careful, wouldn’t want you to blow everything so soon. Ferdie is really good with his mouth,” the golden-skinned archer said, gazing down fondly at the man on his knees, running a gentle hand through his hair and encouraging him to keep caressing the front of his trousers._ _

_ _The thought had crossed Dimitri’s mind; he was slightly apprehensive and afraid that he would finish way too quickly. Not only had it been a while, but Ferdinand was also proficient with his mouth? _Gods,_ it would not take him long then._ _

_ _Ferdinand faced Dimitri and whilst Claude tutted in annoyance, the prince smiled shakily. The nobleman returned the smile and deftly tugged at the leather belt, pulling the clasp undone and unlooping it. Dimitri was vaguely aware of the sound of Hubert shifting in his seat behind him only by the sound of fabric rustling._ _

_ _“Be sure to tell him how well he does,” Hubert said darkly. “Ferdinand is very fond of praise.”_ _

_ _Nodding, Dimitri acknowledged the command. Ferdinand pulled the clasps of his trousers undone and pulled them just down to his thighs, caressing over the front of his smallclothes now. Their eyes were locked, and Ferdinand was watching the prince come apart beneath his touch, lower-lip trembling and blushing furiously. His lone blue eye was sparkling and shimmering with want and Ferdinand silently acquiesced, pulling the black underclothes down just enough to spring Dimitri’s cock free._ _

_ _The hot muscle bobbed when it came free, bouncing with its weight. Ferdinand gasped inwardly and even Claude beside him let out a short admirable whistle. Dimitri’s cock was length and girthy, pointing downwards despite how achingly hard he was with the sheer weight of it. He flushed so red he almost turned crimson when Ferdinand leaned upwards onto the balls of his feet to come closer to Dimitri’s dick._ _

_ _“Gods… I did not think it would be so… _big,_” Ferdinand whispered in reverence. Claude snickered and started to tug his own tanned khakis undone._ _

_ _“Tch… I’m a little jealous… but it doesn’t matter,” he shrugged, slipping his cock out too. He had shaved again for Ferdinand and Dimitri was momentarily embarrassed; he asked himself why he hadn’t thought to do such a thing too but firstly, did not expect to have his cock out this evening and secondly, he had never done it before._ _

_ _Dimitri let his eyes wash over Claude’s cock; it was a good size with dark head, glistening with precum already. The prince gasped suddenly when he felt a cold hand curl around his cock and give a gentle squeeze._ _

_ _“Ah! Your hand… it is cold…” Dimitri breathed. Ferdinand offered a gentle smile._ _

_ _“I apologise… perhaps I can… _warm you up,_” he said. The nobleman ran his tongue over his lips quickly and then pressed a chaste kiss against Dimitri’s tip. Immediately, the prince hissed, the contact proving far more intense than he had anticipated._ _

_ _“Hah, that was awful, Ferdinand,” Claude chuckled, thrusting his hips forward insistently and almost like it was second nature, without looking, Ferdinand wrapped his other hand around Claude’s cock. Ferdinand’s tongue licked a hot stripe over the tip of Dimitri’s dick, lapping eagerly at it, flicking the wet muscle over it, swirling in circles and immediately, Dimitri’s hand shot out to tangle in Ferdinand’s thick, long orange hair. His fingers brushed over Claude’s, who withdrew his hand to allow Dimitri to take a firm hold._ _

_ _“Careful now, Dimitri. You want to enjoy this,” Claude murmured, voice dissipating into a soft _‘ooh’_ when Ferdinand steadily began to jerk his cock._ _

_ _Enraptured, Dimitri watched Ferdinand perform flawlessly and with ease. He expertly managed two cocks, eyes locked upwards as he kissed and lapped at Dimitri’s cock, dancing his lips down the length, to the base and nestling in the thick curly nest of dark blonde hair. Ferdinand inhaled deeply and Dimitri swore he saw his eyes flutter; the scent was thick, musky and heady and it invaded._ _

_ _“Your scent, Dimitri… I could become addicted…” he breathed so quietly if Dimitri’s hearing were not so sensitive, he may not have heard it._ _

_ _“Hey, come on, I’m starting to feel neglected,” Claude whined, frowning a little. Ferdinand shifted and kissed the dark head of Claude’s cock instead, pumping what he could against his flat tongue and he started to move his other hand around Dimitri’s cock, twisting his wrist slightly._ _

_ _A blue eye rolled and fluttered into the back of his head and Dimitri groaned, tilted his head back. Hubert hummed from behind both men and he could see Ferdinand on his knees between them, eagerly gazing up at Claude but managing two cocks easily._ _

_ _“Ferdinand… I never knew you were so proficient at handling multiple cocks at once.” Hubert shifted again, uncrossing his legs and spreading them to let a hand rest above his crotch and Ferdinand’s eyes flickered over and washed over his lover greedily. Hubert canted his hips upwards into his own hand and in response, the nobleman took the head of Claude’s cock into his mouth and sucked on the tip. Hubert groaned at the sight. “Perhaps we should invite Lord Dimitri over more often.”_ _

_ _Ferdinand nodded eagerly in agreement and pumped the prince’s cock a little faster in his fist. Claude laughed softly to himself, tilted his head back and drew his lower lip between his teeth when he felt the warmth of Ferdinand’s mouth wrap around his cock. He held his hips outwards just a little, both hands placed on his lower-back behind himself to guide his hips forwards._ _

_ _Greedily, Dimitri tugged on Ferdinand’s hair. He pulled him off Claude’s cock with a soft pop and guided him back to his own. The redhead moaned feeling his scalp prickle as his hair was pulled and his lips promptly closed around the tip of the prince’s dick. Dimitri gasped sharply and he heard Hubert chuckle from behind him._ _

_ _“Tell him how good it feels, Dimitri.”_ _

_ _“A-Ah… it… _gods,_ it has been so long… your mouth is so hot, F-Ferdinand…” Dimitri managed out, voice catching and stuttering when he felt the lips wrapped around him suck softly. Claude hummed in disappointment but allowed Dimitri his chance to feel Ferdinand properly; it was, of course, the prince’s first time to experience the nobleman’s skill at sucking cock._ _

_ _“More. Be honest, Lord Dimitri,” Hubert encouraged, and Dimitri moaned pathetically._ _

_ _“It feels incredible… Ferdinand, m-more… take me deeper,” he urged. Complying eagerly, Ferdinand swallowed another inch of Dimitri’s thick cock down and felt white-hot heat pool in his stomach with the stretch of his lips trying to encompass the prince’s girth. He sucked and started to take in more of Dimitri’s length but only managed to fit down about halfway before the tip brushed against the back of his throat. If he truly wanted to, he could probably take down even more but knew that it would probably make him gag._ _

_ _Hubert could practically read his mind. “Choke on it. _Now._”_ _

_ _Ferdinand’s eyes rolled shut into the back of his head and he inhaled steadily and deeply through his nose before sinking down just that extra inch. He fisted the base of Dimitri’s cock hard and groaned, sending humming vibrations like waves down the throbbing length. The prince above him groaned and his legs shuddered so violently he thought they might buckle, and he would collapse on top of Ferdinand, but he somehow remained upright._ _

_ _“G-Gods, Ferdinand… _deeper,_” Dimitri moaned out. The redhead took him in as far as he could until he swore the length and head itself was lodged in his throat. It sent him dizzy, head spinning even though he was trying to breathe through his nose and Ferdinand’s hand impulsively squeezed around Claude’s cock. Greedy fingers tugged harder on Ferdinand’s thick locks and Dimitri’s moan was broken and hoarse._ _

_ _The nobleman choked and tapped on Dimitri’s thigh a few times and, regretfully, Dimitri let go. Ferdinand yanked his own head back and thick strands of saliva connected his puffy lips to Dimitri’s cock. They fell with the thick weight and eventually snapped, dribbling down his chin. Tears pricked at the edges of his eyes, but he smiled wonderfully up at Dimitri. Gods, Dimitri had never seen anything so beautiful and erotic at the same time._ _

_ _“You did… remarkably…” Dimitri whispered, caressing the smooth pale tear-streaked cheek. Ferdinand leaned into the touch and allowed Claude to reach up and guide him by his chin to face his neglected cock._ _

_ _“Come on, I’m feeling really neglected over here,” Claude murmured, guiding those pink swollen lips up to the shiny dark red head of his dick. Ferdinand kissed and then in one quick motion, took it into his mouth, swallowing it down almost all the way with only two fingers wrapped around the base to hold it there. Claude groaned and grinned, allowing Ferdinand to set the pace of sucking, cheeks hollowing out as he moved back and forth with ease._ _

_ _“You’re a natural at this,” Claude said quietly._ _

_ _“He was made for sucking cock, do you not agree, Lord Dimitri?” came Hubert’s voice. Casting his gaze over his shoulder, Dimitri’s one blue eye widened, and he felt the sweat roll down his brow when he caught sight of Hubert’s rubbing himself unashamedly over the top of his trousers. His grip was firm, and he outlined the bulge of his cock and Dimitri, against his own will, let out a shuddered breath. He would never have thought about Hubert that way, but he couldn’t help but wonder how his cock would look… _or taste.__ _

_ _Being serviced like this was a new experience for Dimitri; he always found himself with raw red knees after milking Dedue’s cock with his mouth and even though his vassal would offer continuously, he never allowed him to sully those lips with his cock. But watching Ferdinand so obediently follow Hubert’s words, he wanted nothing more than to dirty him and make him as filthy as possible._ _

_ _With a somewhat impatient but gentle tug, Ferdinand insisted that Dimitri move closer. The prince took a step closer until his hand almost brushed against Claude’s. To his astonishment, Ferdinand drew off Claude’s cock with a soft _‘pop’_, swallowed and then allowed his tongue to loll out of his mouth like a red carpet. Fisting both cocks, one in each hand, he pumped them methodically, in a matching rhythm against the flat, hot, wetness of his tongue._ _

_ _“Hah… oh Gods, you really know how to drive a man wild, don’t you, Ferdie?” Claude laughed, combing a hand through his own sweat-slicked hair. His fingers coiled around his own ear and he fidgeted with the gold loop as the redhead nobleman pumped his dick. He made a noise in agreement and Dimitri could do nothing more than let out staggered breaths._ _

_ _“You were made for cock, Ferdinand,” Hubert said. He had unbuttoned his black trousers at this point and exposed his cock to the cold air but the scorching heat of his spit-lubed first wrapped around himself meant he did not feel the chill. Ferdinand’s eyes were locked with his lover who sat across the room from him the entire time as if he were servicing _his_ cock instead. Teasingly, Ferdinand kissed and flicked his tongue sporadically and randomly over the heads of both cocks against his tongue and mouth._ _

_ _“Fuck, Ferdie…” Claude groaned._ _

_ _“Hah… this feels i-indescribable,” Dimitri managed out. Embarrassingly, he could feel the ache in his balls and though it had been years since he last emptied them, he knew the tell-tale signs of his approaching pleasure. He winced and stumbled backwards just a step so that Ferdinand would let go. With a confused look, the redhead quirked an eyebrow and shyly smirked._ _

_ _“I apologise… was it too good, Lord Dimitri?” he cooed, still nursing Claude’s dark cock. Clenching and unclenching his fists, Dimitri nodded. _Yes, he was shamefully close to emptying his thick, unspent load over Ferdinand’s face and down his throat… gods, he would be the very image of perversion with his ginger locks and porcelain skin marked with his semen._ Dimitri grit his teeth to steel himself._ _

_ _“Perhaps it is time we moved on… Lord Dimitri appears impatient,” Hubert laughed. Nodding, Ferdinand withdrew from Claude and he crawled backwards until he could pull himself back onto the bed. His silky nightclothes were hanging indecently from his narrow hips and they were tenting with a dark spot of precum already at the front. Dimitri swallowed._ _

_ _“Come on, let’s show Dimitri how good of a _whore_ you can be,” Claude said, crawling onto the bed and kissing the smooth skin of Ferdinand’s shoulder before settling in behind him. The blonde’s ears turned pink hearing such a crass word._ _

_ _“Claude! Such language-”_ _

_ _“Oh, Ferdinand quite enjoys being called names,” Hubert interrupted casually. Dimitri looked over his shoulder and turned scarlet as his eyes came to rest on the pale but long cock being pumped lazily. He tried to look Hubert in the eyes as he spoke but found the distracting motion in his peripheral vision too much to ignore. “He loves to be told what he truly is.”_ _

_ _“He’s a _slut,_ Dimitri. Nothing more than a common _cockwhore,_” Claude laughed. Ferdinand whimpered softly, keening when Claude bit at his already marked and abused shoulder. The Almyran patted the space between Ferdinand’s legs to invite Dimitri onto the bed and without a moment’s hesitation, he joined them._ _

_ _“Do you want to fuck him, or shall I?” Claude asked. The thought hadn’t even crossed Dimitri’s mind until that moment and he stilled, unsure of himself, with a hand against the centre of Ferdinand’s smooth chest. He had never been ‘on top’ before; he had always been the one to take Dedue into his deepest parts but looking at Ferdinand’s flushed face, he couldn’t help the animalistic stirrings in his chest. He wanted to pump the man _full_ of his seed._ _

_ _“I… have never…”_ _

_ _“You haven’t? Seriously?” Claude said incredulously. His green eyes were wide, and an amused lop-sided grin played at his lips. He huffed. “I, honestly, didn’t expect that.”_ _

_ _Dimitri coughed to cover his embarrassment. Hubert hummed behind him._ _

_ _“No matter… I am sure the prince is eager to feel the insides of another man for the first time. You will learn quickly enough what Ferdinand enjoys… his body is _incredibly_ earnest,” he chuckled. Claude nodded in agreement._ _

_ _“I can show you too… I know this whorish body so well at this point.”_ _

_ _The nobleman just made breathy pathetic noises, soft mewls when Claude reclined backwards slightly so that his back hit the wall and he allowed Ferdinand to lean back onto him. His dark fingers hooked into the waistband of Ferdinand’s nightclothes and he started pulling them down even though the hard cock beneath was straining and resisting against the leverage. Finally, it bounced and sprung free and Dimitri hissed between his teeth._ _

_ _It was slender and pale and with a rose-petal pink tip that peeked out from a sleeve of foreskin. What little of the head he could see was shiny with pre-cum and he could see it twitch when he stared it. His large calloused hand reached out for it and he took it into his hand, trying his best not to grip too tightly but Ferdinand gasped sharply all the same._ _

_ _“Your hand…!”_ _

_ _“Ah, was it too tight?”_ _

_ _Ferdinand shook his head. “N-No… your hand is just c-cold… it feels _good._”_ _

_ _Dimitri swallowed and let his eyes return to the slim cock in his hand, and he stroked it steadily. With his other hand, he pulled the nightclothes down the rest of the way and cast them aside, letting them fall to the floor and he put his cold hand onto Ferdinand’s milky thigh, pushing on it to spread those legs apart. He could where the skin darkened ever so slightly around the shaved and perfectly hairless balls and dipped lower to his perineum and he wanted to see his hole. Would it be pink? Would it impossibly tight and stretch with pain when Dimitri’s would slide his finger in? _He had to know.__ _

_ _Pulling on his thigh to bring him downwards so his lower-back rested against the bed, Dimitri hoisted Ferdinand’s legs up a little and with one hand managed to pull one cheek aside so he could see his hole. _Oh, Gods. He was loose already.__ _

_ _“Hmm, can you see?” Hubert said. “He is already so open and ready for your fingers, Lord Dimitri… would you care to know why? Tell him, Ferdinand.”_ _

_ _The redhead moaned and rolled his head backwards, baring his neck for Claude to lean forward and over and bite and suck. A high-pitched whimper came out and Ferdinand’s words were staggered and broken._ _

_ _“Hubert… he… w-we… this morning… before the meeting, we, _hah_… made love.” He blushed bright red and bit his lip to try to silence himself. Hubert chuckled._ _

_ _“Made love? Surely, you jest… I _fucked_ you, Ferdinand. My hand over your throat, staring into your eyes as you begged me to plough into you with all my strength… and you are still so loose.”_ _

_ _“He really is just a whore, Dimitri,” Claude grinned, taking the lobe of Ferdinand’s ear into his mouth. The prince’s mouth was dry, and his throat burned, parched. He did not expect this when he spread Ferdinand’s easily parted legs; his pink hole was lax and still shiny and moist and for a moment, Dimitri wondered what it was that made him so wet, but the slow trickle of slightly see-through liquid dribbling from the hole told him everything he needed to know._ _

_ _“This is… Hubert’s…” Dimitri murmured to himself. Without thinking, his hand on Ferdinand’s cock slowed and stopped and he grasped both cheeks of his ass in his hands and spread him wide. The crack of Ferdinand’s ass burned with the force of the stretch, but he enjoyed the hungry stare Dimitri gave him, ravenous as if he had not seen anything more delectable in his life._ _

_ _“Yes… my _cum_… Ferdinand begged me to empty it all inside,” Hubert said and Dimitri could hear the stutter and hitch in his breath and words, presumably, as the grip on his cock got tighter. “However, he may still need some preparation for your cock, Lord Dimitri. Stretch him open.”_ _

_ _Nodding, the prince guided his hand towards Ferdinand’s sopping entrance, collecting some of Hubert’s stale cum on the tips of his fingers and he circled the pink hole. He lubed it up gratuitously and then slowly slid in the tip of his finger to the very first knuckle, though Ferdinand barely reacted more than shifting his ass on the bed._ _

_ _“He’s impatient, Dimitri, come on,” Claude encouraged. With a swift thrust, Dimitri plunged his entire index finger deeply into Ferdinand. The man above him moaned and his toes curled impulsively, feeling the single-digit fill him up. Though it still wasn’t enough._ _

_ _“More,” Ferdinand breathed. With no difficulty, Dimitri withdrew his finger and then eased it back in with another finger alongside it and found that too slid in easily. Claude rolled his strong hands over the balls of Ferdinand’s shoulder and squeezed the ample biceps, bringing his fingers down to flick, pinch and roll the pale pink nipples on the well-built chest._ _

_ _Ferdinand gasped and bucked his hips when Claude’s dexterous fingers flicked over his nipples, causing Dimitri’s two fingers to plunge just that little deeper. He moaned loudly, eyes shutting tightly, and his face flushed bright red. _Gods, that face he was making_… it made Dimitri harder than he’d ever been in his life. The knotted eyebrows, sweat-slicked forehead, puffy lips and rosy cheeks… he looked like a piece of art, sculpted by the gods themselves, not a man._ _

_ _“You are… sucking my fingers in, Ferdinand,” Dimitri said in a half-whisper and the noble mewled quietly. He rocked his hips downwards down slightly to meet those fingers and when Dimitri looked up and met Claude’s ravenous eyes, he knew what to do. With a quick breath, Dimitri thrust a third finger into the man, without warning, and Ferdinand cried out._ _

_ _“Oh! _Yes!_” he hissed. He spread his legs as widely as possible and rolled down Claude’s body into a pathetic half-sitting position, mouth agape as he stared down his own body at Dimitri’s thick calloused fingers working inside of him. He panted and gasped lewdly, without any reserve, flicking his eyes upwards to stare at Hubert who was pumping his cock quickly and firmly watching his lover become spread open before him._ _

_ _“How does it feel, Ferdinand?” Hubert asked._ _

_ _“So good, _so, so good_… hah, Lord Dimitri’s fingers are… stirring your cum inside of me so _d-deeply_… oh, hah!” Ferdinand moaned out. The filthiness of his words made Dimitri growl and he shifted on his knees, unsure if he could bear to hold himself back any longer. His cock was throbbing and pulsing impatiently, aching to be surrounded by any kind of warmth, desperate for any type of friction._ _

_ _“Ferdinand… I am afraid I cannot wait any longer…” Dimitri managed._ _

_ _The redhead nodded but it was Claude who moved. He helped Ferdinand and Dimitri shift on the bed until Ferdinand was laying on his back with his head hanging off the edge of the bed, his crimson hair cascading in long waves behind him and the tips skimmed the floor. Even upside down, Dimitri though Ferdinand looked beautiful. Claude gestured to Dimitri to move back onto the bed and he did so, positioning himself between Ferdinand’s half-bent legs._ _

_ _He spread them wide and looked at the loose hole that was fluttering, wanting to close and wrap around something, _anything_._ _

_ _“You have an honest body, Ferdinand… down here… you are…” Dimitri began boldly but found it difficult to venture out words any filthier than that._ _

_ _“He’s loose, isn’t he, Dimitri? _Gaping,_ I would bet,” Claude smirked, standing at where Ferdinand’s head hung over the edge of the bed. His hand came to caress over his collarbones and chest and then traced lower until his palm came and rested flatly against his throat. Ferdinand’s eyes fluttered shut and Dimitri could see the stagger of breath in his chest as the muscles quivered and trembled._ _

_ _“Look at his body,” Hubert said. “He is desperate for it. Wanting to have every hole stuffed and filled; he has no care for how others see him.”_ _

_ _“What are you, Ferdie?” Claude asked, tightening his grip on the pale throat slightly._ _

_ _“A-A whore… a whore desperate for cum… _please_… Lord Dimitri, Claude… fill me for I cannot wait any longer.” Ferdinand’s voice was stirring something inside of Dimitri, heat and intensity he had not felt in years – if ever. The haunting voices he heard, always calling, torturing him, were silent – instead, all he could fear was Ferdinand’s desperation pleading and panting and instead of picturing bloodied decayed faces, he was wholly and entirely enveloped by Ferdinand’s expression._ _

_ _“As you so wish,” Dimitri grit out. His teeth were gnarled together so hard he could feel the grainy grind of them when he took a hold of his thick cock and pressed against Ferdinand’s hole. With a gentle groan, he pushed in and the head of his cock was swallowed up greedily by Ferdinand’s ass. The two stilled for a moment, thirstily drinking everything in; the warmth, the stretch, the panting, _everything.__ _

_ _“Move… please,” Ferdinand begged. Dimitri shifted on his knees and his single blue eye watched Ferdinand’s expression contort into one of painful pleasure as his cock thrust in deeper. The nobleman gasped and his back arched up off the bed with the scorching stretch of his asshole; Dimitri was the biggest he had ever taken by far. The girth alone was enough to make him want to scream but he instead opted for just panting._ _

_ _“How does he feel, Dimitri?” Hubert asked. The prince didn’t lift his eyes but shivered when that cool voice washed over his ears._ _

_ _“I-Incredible… I have never felt… such heat as this before.”_ _

_ _“Hmm… I am sure you wish to feel more of his body. _Fuck him._”_ _

_ _“Gods, _yes,_ Hubert,” Dimitri said. Without realising, he moaned the tactician’s name, but it felt good tumbling from his chapped lips. Dimitri thrust in the rest of the way until his hips were flush against Ferdinand. He felt tighter than any woman Dimitri had been inside of before and the feeling of being inside of another man was indescribable; _was this how Dedue felt when he all the way inside of Dimitri? Did he also feel this tight?_ Dimitri leaned forward, planting a hand on either side of Ferdinand’s hips against the bed, and he hung his head, loose strands of dirty blonde hair falling into his face as he tried to brace himself. His mouth hung open and he tried to suck deep breaths into his starved lungs._ _

_ _Claude’s hand caressed over Ferdinand’s throat and then over the defined jaw, moving higher to slip a thumb between the pink slicked lips. “You want your mouth filled too?”_ _

_ _Ferdinand moaned and hummed, nodding enthusiastically._ _

_ _“Use your words, Ferdinand.”_ _

_ _“Yes, be sure to beg as well as you beg me,” Hubert called out. He stilled his hand and made a tight ring around the base of his dick, steadying his breathing. He could not finish before the main event began._ _

_ _“Come on, Ferdie, tell me you want to suck my cock. I love it when you beg.”_ _

_ _The nobleman shifted his hips and his toes curled reflexively. He tried to look up at Claude from his upside-down position, all the blood in his body fighting between operating his brain or his cock. It was a losing battle and Ferdinand found himself dizzy quite quickly._ _

_ _“Please, fill my mouth… I want to suck it, like a common whore… you know how I love it when you thrust down my throat, Claude so do not hold back any longer. Use my mouth.”_ _

_ _Claude groaned brokenly and stepped up, slapping his cock against Ferdinand’s waiting tongue, flat and slick with spit. Who was he to deny someone who begged so well? He thrust shallowly at first and then slowly began to ease more of his cock into Ferdinand’s mouth, loving the feeling of the velvety smoothness running along the top side of his cock with Ferdinand hanging upside-down._ _

_ _“Lord Dimitri… I do think it high time that you start to move. Ferdinand is a needy whore and can become incredibly impatient.”_ _

_ _With a low rumble, Dimitri drew his hips back and he pushed back in. The heat was indescribable and unlike anything he’d ever felt before; he felt different to women, differently. Dimitri’s cock was totally encased by Ferdinand’s ass, still dripping and slick with Hubert’s morning cum; the reminder suddenly struck him, and he gasped inwardly, his hips picking up speed without rhythm._ _

_ _With his mouth stuffed and ass full, Hubert drank in the sight of his lover’s body. Ferdinand was pliant, almost boneless against the bed; his back was arched and only his shoulders and hips touched the white sheets. His legs were bent at the knees and although his feet too were pointed, only his curled toes grazed the fabric. His head hung off the edge of the bed and his orange hair was long and flowing like crashing waves of a scarlet waterfall. But his face, gods, his face; flushed pink with saliva rolling up towards his cheeks as Claude pumped into his mouth, it was one of the most erotic sights he’d ever seen._ _

_ _Hubert’s hand began to move again, in time with Claude’s thrusts which seemed to have a more stable rhythm that Dimitri’s erratic and desperate pumping. His hands were still fisted in the bedsheets and his back was hunched over so that his face was partially hidden by his blonde hair but Hubert could see the determination written all the way across his hardened face, concentrating on chasing that primal pleasure._ _

_ _Mouth stuffed full, Ferdinand moaned around Claude’s cock, sucking with great enthusiasm too, cheeks hollowing out. Nothing could stop him from letting out noises to tell everyone in the room and even beyond the stone walls how good it felt to have two cocks ploughing into him. His throat burned but it didn’t matter and although the tears were pricking in his eyes and blurring his vision, he could still vaguely make out the darkened silhouette of Hubert sitting at the desk, working furiously at his cock._ _

_ _“Hah… oh _Gods,_ F-Ferdinand… your body…” Dimitri gasped out. His eyebrows were knitted together, and he raised one hand, smoothing it over the muscled abdomen lying beneath him. “It is truly beautiful.”_ _

_ _Ferdinand’s eyes rolled into the back of his head at Dimitri’s words; although any kind of dirty talk seemed to get him off, praise and compliments also apparently worked wonders not only on his ego but his bouncing, neglected cock. He didn’t mind that there was nothing rubbing his dick, he was getting all that he wanted and more from the two men filling him up. He knew that soon, perhaps, he would cum untouched._ _

_ _“Your throat’s so tight, Ferdie… _fuck,_ yes, take it,” Claude grinned though even his composure was slipping. As focused as he was on Ferdinand’s bulging throat and watery eyes, he glanced every so often up at the prince who was also losing control. He had seen him in his most vulnerable and animalistic states and yet this was different; he was _willingly_ losing himself to a more carnal and physical pleasure, body chasing after something that was eluding him but like a predator after its prey, Claude knew that eventually, he would catch it._ _

_ _The rippling muscles of Dimitri’s shoulders rolled with every thrust, scars moving and dancing too. The prince was totally lost in his pleasure and Hubert could see it written across every inch of his face; his brow was slicked with sweat and the few loose strands of his ponytail were clinging to his face too._ _

_ _Claude drew out of Ferdinand’s mouth just for a second to allow the redhead a chance to breathe. He coughed and spluttered, saliva dribbling across his chin, lips and rolling down his cheekbones. The tears spilt from the corners of his eyes and up towards his temples as he sobbed pleasurably between thrusts._ _

_ _“D-Dimitri… _hah, ah_… m-more… faster, deeper… oh, _gods,_ drive me wild with your cock…” he panted out. Ferdinand lifted his head so that he could finally look at Dimitri and their eyes met; warm watery deep brown eyes met the single electrifying blue one that was blown so wide the pupil almost totally eclipsed that icy blue. Dimitri snarled like an animal and forcibly gripped Ferdinand by his hips, nails sinking into the skin deeply and he began to buck wildly. Ferdinand cried out sharply, high-pitched, and he threw his head back against the bed._ _

_ _“You said… you wanted more… and so… you _will_ take it,” Dimitri grunted out between haphazard thrusts. Claude groaned at the sight; yes, this was what he wanted to see, the prince truly losing himself in the pleasure of Ferdinand’s submissive body, marking him with his nails and making sure that walking tomorrow would be incredibly difficult._ _

_ _“Yes, yes! I-I will t-t-take it, oh gods, yes! Hah, right there!”_ _

_ _“Ferdie, you filthy slut… look at you. Choke on my cock too, I want to cum down your throat,” Claude said. Ferdinand nodded and moaned loudly, then opened his mouth greedily and Claude plunged his dark cock all the way down the other’s throat until his balls brushed against the bridge of Ferdinand’s nose._ _

_ _Hubert stood at last and made his way over to the other men on the bed. He gripped at one of Ferdinand’s hands and forced it to wrap around his cock, unable to contain his greed and lust any longer. The way his lover’s body was contorting off the bed, wracked with an unbearable kind of pleasure that escaped him only in moans and choking sounds drove him wild. He squeezed around Ferdinand’s hand and the redhead opened one of his chocolatey eyes, meeting Hubert’s half-lidded gaze. He seemed to understand right away._ _

_ _Like a masterful whore, Ferdinand worked all three cocks at once. He allowed Dimitri to slam into his body and stir up his messy insides, pumping and shoving Hubert’s cum in deeper than before, mixing his own pre-cum into the mix. His tongue coiled around Claude’s cock and he could taste the salty muskiness than was unmistakably Almyran against his taste buds. And finally, his hand was pumping Hubert’s long dick without rhythm, working clumsily and erratically, sometimes squeezing too tight and Hubert hissed – but he loved it. The discoordination of Ferdinand’s actions were too hot to hurt._ _

_ _“Oh _fuck,_ Ferdie… I’m going to cum… you’ll take it, won’t you? Swallow it all like a good fucking whore,” Claude grit out. Ferdinand nodded as little as he could and moaned as if to reinforce his want to taste Claude’s cum. The Almyran grit his teeth and with one hand placed over Ferdinand’s throat and another on his shoulder to stabilise himself, he hunched forward and dark brown hair fell into his face as he came._ _

_ _Claude came hard, shoving his cock as deeply down Ferdinand’s throat as he could until his balls pressed into the bridge of the other’s nose. He could feel the bulge of Ferdinand’s abused throat when his cock slid down it and he could feel the tight throat muscles contracting impulsively as Ferdinand choked. Claude moaned loudly, almost curling himself over Ferdinand’s body as he came, feeling his cock twitch strongly as rope after rope of salty cum spurted down the constricting throat._ _

_ _Pulling out quickly, Ferdinand gasped deeply for breath. He choked and spluttered, cum dribbling from his lips and painting streaks across his cheekbones and face. Claude caressed over the other’s throat and watched him take in much-wanted breaths._ _

_ _“You’ve done so well, Ferdie… but you’re not done yet. You have to make Hubert and Dimitri cum too… you _do_ want to be good, don’t you?”_ _

_ _With a raspy and thick voice, Ferdinand nodded, and he looked up at Hubert lovingly, eyes full of adoration. “Yes, yes… I want to be as good as possible… make you both cum… cover me in it, _please._”_ _

_ _Hubert groaned and stepped up even closer so that Ferdinand’s pumping hand was now over his chest and the head of Hubert’s red cock was pointed at his own face. He caressed the noble’s head gently, carding his fingers through the hair and scratching with his blunted nails against the scalp and gazed down at him._ _

_ _“Just a little more, Ferdinand… make sure to hold your tongue out too… I want to see you swallow everything,” he murmured. Hubert’s free hand came to run over Ferdinand’s swollen lower-lip and he pulled at it, drawing a slick wet tongue out with it._ _

_ _“Want to taste you… swallow it all up,” Ferdinand said, more to himself than anyone else, like a mantra, his glazed-over eyes watching his hand pump hungrily, working towards one thing and one thing only. Hubert’s toes were curling in his shoes and the hand in Ferdinand’s hair gripped tightly until he let out a stuttered and broken groan through his teeth, and he erupted. His cock throbbed hard, cum shooting out to paint Ferdinand’s scarlet face and long hot tongue._ _

_ _The nobleman moaned too, and he let the cum roll down his tongue and over his lips, coating them liberally, sucking the cum in and out of his mouth over and over again. It was filthy and one of the most disgusting acts that Hubert had ever seen; his own cum, frothing and bubbling with Ferdinand’s spit, moving in and out of his mouth and rolling down his face._ _

_ _“You taste… _so good,_ I wish I had m-more…” Hubert shivered. Ferdinand had never become so deeply lost in lust before. He was almost crazed with his desire for cock and cum and it made Hubert’s blood run like fire through his veins. With a gentle hand, he scooped up the frothy cum rolling down his lover’s cheek and scooped it back into his mouth, pushing his fingers in deeply._ _

_ _“You say you wish to taste me, yet you dribble it across your own face like a filthy whore… do not waste a drop,” Hubert threatened, and Ferdinand sucked greedily on the long finger against his tongue._ _

_ _Dimitri had not relented in his thrusting and Hubert could spy the fingerprint bruises marking the fair skin on his hipbones. Whilst he burned with jealousy, he also couldn’t help the thrill of arousal when he gazed at those marks. He would be reminded whenever he looked at them or touched them that they were left by Dimitri in an animalistic desperation._ _

_ _“You can take one more, can’t you, Ferdinand?” Claude asked. He sat on the bed beside the redhead and smoothed over his sweaty chest. Claude’s hand almost stuck to the skin; it was clammy and thick and the scent of musk with a hint of lavender filled the room. Ferdinand nodded and raised his head slightly so that he could watch where Dimitri was sinking brutally into his body._ _

_ _“Yes, I _need_ it… I need your cum, L-Lord Dimitri,” Ferdinand begged._ _

_ _“Tell him where you want it,” Hubert encouraged. He sat on the other side of Ferdinand’s sweaty body and took his lover’s cock in hand. The noble shuddered and Hubert could feel a strong pulse surge through the dick in his hand. “Let him know exactly how you want it.”_ _

_ _“L-Lord Dimitri… fill me u-”_ _

_ _“Fill _what_ up, Ferdinand? Use your words.”_ _

_ _Ferdinand let out a high-pitched and loud moan, bordering on a scream and he lost himself. “Fill my ass, please! I cannot take it any longer, _hah!_ I want to feel your cum reach the deepest parts of my ass! Use my b-body as you see f-fit and e-empty every drop i-inside of me, ah, _hah!_”_ _

_ _The blonde prince moved his arms further up Ferdinand’s body and he wrapped around Ferdinand’s lower back and lifted him off the bed until he practically sat in his lap, though he still lay backwards and his back was against the bed. Ferdinand’s head was also flat against the sheets now, giving his neck that much-needed respite from hanging over the edge of the bed._ _

_ _Dimitri’s arms wrapped around Ferdinand’s middle in a dominating gesture, pulling the pliant body against his as he ravaged him. He was snarling, grunting and groaning with wild abandon and Ferdinand’s high-pitched moans were spurring him on, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He wanted to cum; he thought that perhaps he never wanted anything more – not even Edelgard’s head._ _

_ _“_Gods,_ Ferdinand… I’m going to fill you up… I will make you mine,” Dimitri groaned and bucked his hips up one final time. Hubert’s eyes widened with the prince’s words, but he burned hotly with arousal hearing them nonetheless; he pictured himself in the prince’s place and his hand squeezed impulsively around Ferdinand’s dick and then his lover screamed._ _

_ _His voice cracked and his throat was hoarse when he came. His cum spurted across his chest with force, landing across his sweaty muscles and dribbling down his body. Dimitri practically squeezed every breath of air from his body as he too came with a ferocity that made his mind go blank; no voices, no faces, just pure ecstasy. He saw white and let his eyes shut, submitting himself to the pleasure that shook his entire body._ _

_ _Dimitri felt his cock throb and pulse deep inside of Ferdinand and he came hard. He could not remember the last time he came and so he knew his load was thick; he could feel it wrapping around his cock as he was buried as deeply as he possibly could be inside of Ferdinand’s ass. Both men were shuddering and twitching, every single nerve ending on fire, blistering and burning away._ _

_ _Finally, Ferdinand collapsed against the bed. His body was limp, and he was breathless. Hubert let go of his cock, which was still spasming against his stomach and he brought his cum-covered up fingers to his parted lips. Without a word, he slipped his fingers inside his lover’s mouth and Ferdinand sucked his own cum clean._ _

_ _“Hah… gods, that was something else,” Claude finally laughed, breaking the silence blanketing the room. He ran a hand through his sweat-slicked hair and pulled at his loose tunic that was sticking to his chest, trying to fan himself. Hubert gazed down at Ferdinand and ran his fingers through the other’s hair. Dimitri was panting hard and he finally let go of Ferdinand’s body, leaning back and lifting his head to gaze up at the ceiling._ _

_ _It was quiet. Nothing came to him yet. He wondered how long it would before the voices and faces would come back to haunt him. He withdrew himself slowly from Ferdinand’s body and winced slightly but with a curious hand, he spread Ferdinand’s ass wide. Thick cum dribbled out and onto the sheets but Dimitri didn’t care; he was instead mesmerised by the thick white bubbles leaking out._ _

_ _“Lord Dimitri…” Hubert began._ _

_ _“I apologise.”_ _

_ _Silence fell and Claude looked between the tactician and the prince apprehensively._ _

_ _“I did not mean what I said… I was simply… lost in the moment. I will not take Ferdinand from you. Please forgive me,” Dimitri said quietly. Hubert regarded the prince with his golden eye and then sighed softly, nodding._ _

_ _“I understand. It has been a long time for you. I hope that this brief moment has brought you some… pleasure.”_ _

_ _“It certainly brought me some,” Claude interjected, winking and then he stretched his arms high above his head. He finally stood and twisted his body from side to side to relieve the tightness of his body._ _

_ _“For some time, I have been so lost within my own thoughts… but this… moment has brought me peace, however brief it may be. Thank you for allowing me to share in this intimacy.” Dimitri shifted on the bed and moved from between Ferdinand’s legs until he swung his own legs over the edge of the bed, and he leaned his elbows on his knees. Hubert regarded him closely, analysing him; Dimitri seemed honest. How long had it been since he had felt the gentle and kind touch of another and allowed himself to indulge in such physical passion?_ _

_ _“I am glad you could have this moment.”_ _

_ _“I am glad too,” Ferdinand croaked out. Dimitri turned his head and cast the nobleman a gentle smile, watching as Hubert’s hand came to trace down the side of his cheek and he turned the nobleman’s face towards his own. The two lovers gazed at one another lovingly and Hubert rubbed the tip of his nose against Ferdinand’s. They whispered to one another quietly._ _

_ _“How did you find it?”_ _

_ _“Wonderful. Truly wonderful.”_ _

_ _“Would you care to do it again?”_ _

_ _Ferdinand laughed quietly. “Certainly. Though not immediately.”_ _

_ _Hubert chuckled too. “Of course, my love.”_ _

_ _Dimitri’s heart twisted. Would he ever find love like that one day? Would he find another man -or even a woman- to love him so earnestly and wholly as Hubert and Ferdinand loved one another? He had, for the longest time, imagined himself ruling over Faerghus with Dedue at his side and the pair would embrace one another and ignite the fires of their passion to warm their bodies through the cold and harsh winter nights. He had pictured himself tending to plants and bringing back his sense of taste thanks to Dedue’s exotic cooking. But with his vassal’s death, he could not picture such a future any longer._ _

_ _With a heavy heart, Dimitri stood. Claude watched him and then glanced at Hubert who had leaned down and captured Ferdinand’s lips in a loving kiss. The prince reached for his trousers and started to rebutton them when the Almyran put a hand to his shoulder._ _

_ _“Hey. It’s alright.”_ _

_ _Dimitri paused. “Is it?”_ _

_ _“Yes. We will take her down, I promise you that.”_ _

_ _“That is not what troubles me.”_ _

_ _Claude quirked an eyebrow and then took in the solemn expression haunting the prince’s face. He brushed some blonde hairs from the front of Dimitri’s face and forced that blue eye to meet his emerald ones._ _

_ _“He's still alive. I feel it.”_ _

_ _“Do not raise my hopes.”_ _

_ _“No. He's too strong a man to fall so easily. He will come back to you.”_ _

_ _Dimitri stood and swallowed hard. Claude was rarely wrong; his schemes were usually flawless, but he still found himself doubting the other’s words. He wanted to believe them but found himself unable to do so._ _

_ _Hubert turned to face the two men and gave them a small smile. “Thank you both for your… contribution tonight.”_ _

_ _Claude grinned widely and made a two-finger salute from his forehead. “It was _our pleasure,_ quite literally. Don’t hesitate to call on us again.”_ _

_ _Dimitri bowed before Hubert and nodded his thanks. “Yes, I concur. It was… an experience I shall not soon forget.”_ _

_ _“Would you join us again?” Ferdinand asked. He tilted his head slightly, his body aching and still nude. Dimitri found it difficult to look at the nobleman and his cheeks reddened so he cast his blue eye at the floor. Claude did not miss his embarrassment and so laughed, throwing an arm over the other’s shoulder._ _

_ _“I would enjoy it very much.”_ _

_ _“Hmm… then we shall see each other soon,” Ferdinand hummed happily, squeezing Hubert’s hand. The tactician pressed another soft kiss to Ferdinand’s forehead and smoothed his forehead, watching the fair eyelashes flutter shut and the cum-covered, sweat-slicked chest began to rise and fall with steady breaths._ _

_ _“I will clean Ferdinand now. We will see you in the morning,” Hubert said, gazing at his peaceful lover. Claude guided Dimitri to the door and the pair left, clicking the bedroom door shut behind them. The cool air of the hallway washed over both men and Claude huffed, cheeks puffing out._ _

_ _“That was… something, right?”_ _

_ _“Yes.”_ _

_ _“You enjoyed it?”_ _

_ _“Very much so. Ferdinand is… a generous and patient man.”_ _

_ _“Patient?” Claude laughed as he wandered towards his room, fiddling with his earring idly. “I’d describe him as attractive before patient.”_ _

_ _Dimitri smiled sheepishly. “He had to... endure me.”_ _

_ _“And that makes him patient? I wouldn’t mind ‘enduring you’ too,” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Dimitri half-scoffed when his hand came to rest on his door._ _

_ _“Goodnight, Claude.”_ _

_ _“Goodnight Dimitri.” Claude hesitated then smiled warmly and honestly. “It’s good to have you back.”_ _


End file.
